


Treat You With Care

by Remsyk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy-ish?, Kinda..., M/M, Mention of Kolivan, S2x08, SHEITH - Freeform, blade of marmora, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: With the trial over and Red calmed, Shiro takes a moment to help Keith dress his wounds before they return to the ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn these random tumblr prompts. I have a story to write!! *shakes fist* 
> 
> Anyway, this is for @heero-yuy, who lamented about the lack of fanworks regarding what happened between the end of the trial and the pair's return to the ship.
> 
> "Where is all the art of Shiro treating Keith's wounds as best he can in this situation and gently helping him out of the BoM suit and into his paladin armor??? Cuz as far as I'm concerned that was totally a thing and no one can ever disprove it."

After the startling revelation of Keith's Galra heritage, Kolivan had directed them to their med bay in order to treat Keith's wounds. Shiro had walked slightly behind the exhausted paladin, watching him carefully in case he stumbled. 

The pair entered the cozy room and were promptly left alone. Keith stood in the middle of the floor in a daze, swaying slightly in place, the blade still clutched tightly in his hand. A quick glance revealed the Blade had left Keith's armor on the bed to Shiro's right. A door was on the opposite wall, which he assumed led to a bathroom.

"Keith?"

The teen blinked and slowly met Shiro's eyes. "Hm?"

Shiro snorted fondly and stepped forward, raising his hands to either side of Keith's shoulders. "Do you need help changing?"

He watched as a light blush spread across Keith's cheeks, and he shook his head. "I'm fine, just... tired."

"Sure, I can wait outside if you like," Shiro stepped back to move towards the door, but a sudden hand on his wrist stopped him.

The black paladin tipped his head in question, but Keith refused to meet his eyes. "Don't go."

Shiro's eyes widened, but Keith was already speaking again. "I'll need your help with my shoulder."

"Sure thing." Shiro moved to sit on the bed instead, reaching out a hand to Keith with an arched eyebrow.

The red paladin frowned at the hand, glancing between it and Shiro.

"I'll hold your blade," He clarified, beckoning for it again. Keith's blush deepened and he practically shoved the blade in Shiro's hand, much to his amusement. His hands now free, Keith reached behind him for his hidden zipper, but stopped with a hiss when his shoulder protested. Shiro again reached out a hand, and Keith huffed before he moved to the bed, offering his back to him silently.

Shiro carefully pushed aside the cloth, revealing the hidden zipper. He slowly pulled it down, revealing the pale contrast of Keith's skin between the parted material. He felt his pulse quicken as more skin was exposed, stopping just at the small of his back. He paused as he inhaled through his nose, trying to calm his heart.

"Shiro?" Keith's breathless question did nothing to calm his nerves. He pushed the material aside, sliding his hands over the pale skin, mindful of the array of bruises. He felt Keith's breath hitch as he pushed the suit over his shoulders, carefully holding the cloth above the jagged wound.

"You should clean the wound," Shiro suggested quietly, pulling his hands back. He clenched them into fists to hide the shaking, pressing them into the mattress.

Keith nodded and stepped away, slowly removing the remaining material until he stood in his boxer briefs. It took all of Shiro's self control to remain sitting on the bed while Keith inadvertently subjected him to torture. 

Keith turned to him slightly, glancing over his shoulder to the older paladin. "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Shiro smiled tightly and nodded. "Sure thing. Just yell if you need anything."

Keith studied him a moment longer then turned and disappeared through the second door. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Shiro heaved out a long breath, dragging his hands over his face. What the heck was he doing? Keith had just come out of a brutal trial, had be borderline psychologically tortured, and then revealed to be half alien. The last thing he needed was for Shiro to start acting weird around him. He could easily misinterpret his actions as a result of his Galra heritage, and Shiro wanted to make sure he knew it was the furthest thing from the truth. 

He got up from the bed and began to rummage through the various draws and cabinets, looking for a med kit to dress Keith's wound. He collected the materials he needed and dumped them on the bed, frowning in thought as he began to neatly arrange them.

Keith needed support, a steady presence to keep him grounded as he sorted through the new information. Shiro intended to be that person, and vowed to do whatever it took to assure the younger man that he was here to stay, regardless of his heritage. Like Keith had said, he knew who he was, and Shiro knew him as well.

The sound of the door opening broke his from his musings, revealing a cleaner Keith with a towel draped over his head. Shiro inhaled sharply as he took in the number of bruises that littered Keith's body, staining his skin with shades of purple. He roughly shoved his rising anger towards the Blade aside, focusing instead on helping the paladin.

"Feel better?" He asked lightly, despite his warring emotions.

Keith nodded as he made his way across the room. He sat down on the bed, shifting to push his paladin armor out of the way. He pulled the towel off his head and let it fall into his lap. Shiro could see the exhaustion beginning to set in; Keith's eyes were at half mast as he stared blankly across the room.

"Stay with me, buddy. We have to take care of that shoulder first." Shiro said gently, drawing Keith's attention. 

He grunted and leaned his head away, offering a clear view of his mess of a shoulder. Shiro winced in sympathy and began to dress the wound, speaking softly as he narrated his actions. Keith nodded and grunted at times to show he was listening, but even with Shiro's attempts to keep him awake, he began to nod off near the end.

Shiro tied off the bandage and cleared away the extra material. He walked back to the bed and stood in front of the young man, studying his face. Keith's eyes were shut, his lips parted slightly as he dozed, his head still tipped to the side. Shiro's chest swelled with fondness as he laid a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder. 

"Keith?"

The teen opened his eyes slowly, blinking blearily. Shiro held his breath as their eyes locked, his chest tightening as he drowned in impossible purple. Keith made no move to look away, and Shiro wasn't sure if he was just as lost as he was, or if he wasn't all there. A faint tremor shook Shiro's palm, bringing him back to reality. Keith was sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear and wet hair.

"Let's get you dressed. Then you can sleep."

Keith blinked and twisted, grabbing the sleeve of his armor. He rose to begin dressing, stepping into Shiro's space as he did. The taller man swallowed thickly and stepped back, giving Keith room as he weakly pulled on the suit. When he got to the sleeves, he paused and glanced at Shiro. Without a word, he returned to Keith's side and helped ease the material over his dressing, straightening the material as Keith closed the zipper.

Finished, Keith carefully moved his blade to the table next to the bed, then shoved the rest of his armor to the floor, creating an echoing clatter. Shiro blinked at the sudden noise, but was distracted when Keith flopped fully onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow.

Shiro took a moment to admire the lines of his body then gently tugged a blanket over the tired paladin. Keith sighed deeply as it settled over his shoulders and turned his head towards Shiro. His breathing slowed and deepened, until Shiro was sure he was asleep. 

He stretched and rolled his shoulders, deciding now would be a good time to update the others. He stepped away, but was stopped by a surprisingly firm grip on his wrist. He glanced down at Keith, who had only moved enough to peek over the mound of the pillow, his eye clear of sleep.

"Stay," He mumbled into the pillow. The single word wrapped around Shiro's heart and squeezed, and he followed the pulling on his wrist until he was perched on the side of the bed beside the pillow.

Keith released his wrist only to wrap his arm around Shiro's waist, pulling the paladin more firmly onto the bed. Before Shiro could protest, Keith had rearranged himself over his legs, laying his head in Shiro's lap. Shiro stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed when Keith heaved a sigh and melted against him, slipping back into sleep.

"Thank you, Takashi," He breathed then stilled, his arm slipping down Shiro's side as he gave way to sleep.

Shiro settled back against the headboard and laid a hand on the young man's head, threading his fingers through his hair, a gentle smile hovering on his lips. 

"Always."

 


End file.
